Sometimes we need to choose
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Draco pede ajuda a Hermione.O que ela sente por ele?O que Harry e principalmente Ron significam pra ela?O destino depende de nossas escolhas.
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, eu tow terminando o proximo cap. da minha outra fic, soh q eu precisava escrever sobre outra coisa pq a outra historia tah exigindo mto de mim!Entaum tah aki uma fic não mto convencional, mas mto legal de escrever.Espero q vcs gostem!Bjaum!**

Hermione andou pelo jardim de sua casa solitária e atenta.Sabia que havia visto alguém correr pelo gramado, ela não estava ficando louca.O vento anunciava a chegada do outono trazendo milhares de folhas secas que rodopiavam em espiral.A noite estava fria e mais sombria que o normal.

-Alguém aí?- ela gritou enquanto uma chuva fina caia do céu.

Um barulho de galho quebrando soou nas suas costas e ela olhou para trás assustada.Aquela brincadeira estava indo longe demais.

-Chega!Seja quem for apareça agora!-ela gritou sentindo uma agonia terrível transbordar através de suas palavras.

O vento soprou mais forte e o seu cabelo voou tampando-lhe a visão.A chuva agora apertava e ela pôde ouvir sua mãe chamar seu nome de dentro de casa.A luz da varanda de acendeu no mesmo instante que uma mão segurou o seu braço e a puxou para baixo.

Hermione afundou a mão na terra molhada enquanto a outra desesperadamente tentava tirar as mechas de cabelo da frente de seus olhos.

-"Apareça agora" é uma maneira muito hostil de se receber os convidados, não acha?-soou uma voz petulante.

Hermione deixou o corpo pesar para trás fazendo-a sentar na grama molhada, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

-Draco?O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você não respondeu minhas cartas, fiquei muito irritado, Granger.

-O problema é seu, Malfoy, não me importa o que te aguarda.Por sua culpa Dumbledore está morto e Hogwarts continua fechada.Se você for preso ou morrer eu vou rir.

Ele a encarou sério.O sorriso esnobe desapareceu dos seus lábios e ele sentou-se mais perto dela.

-Você não deve ter lido as cartas direito.Eu escrevi pra você; eu estou realmente arrependido, eu preciso de sua ajuda.

-Como você quer que eu ajude depois de tudo...

-As infantilidades do passado são o de menos agora!Pense em tudo que pode acontecer!

-Pois eu penso sim, penso em tudo que você fez pra os meus amigos e pra mim e penso principalmente nas tentativas de assassinato contra Dumbledore!Você não merece piedade!

-Cala a boca!- ele gritou, mas antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, olhou para os lados com a impressão de que alguém podia aparecer a qualquer momento e infelizmente os pais de Hermione eram o que de menos lhe preocupava.

-E como eu posso ter certeza que não é uma armadilha, que você não vai me usar como isca e arma contra Harry?

-Não é!Eu já te expliquei nas cartas!

-Pois muitas eu não li e TODAS eu queimei!Me deixa em paz!Você tem me atormentado desde o inicio do verão e eu não agüento mais, desapareça da minha vida!

Hermione levantou e andou de volta pra casa.

-Granger!Você está assinando a minha sentença de morte!Escuta!

Ela não virou até chegar na frente de casa.Enquanto abria a porta, olhou para onde estivera há poucos minutos.Draco já não estava mais lá.O vento uivou ameaçadoramente.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo sentindo-se febril e atordoada.A mãe perguntou se ela queria comer alguma coisa e ela disse que não antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

Hermione foi até a janela e olhou para baixo com nervosismo, não sabia o que fazer.Ela ajoelhou na frente da cama e puxou uma caixa verde musgo de debaixo dela.Abriu.Dentro havia muitas fotos de sua família e de Harry e Ron.Ela pegou uma das fotos mágicas em que as pessoas se mexem.Rony, Harry e ela mesma sorriam abraçados no primeiro ano escolar em Hogwarts, ela teve vontade de chorar.Tirando as várias cartas de Harry e algumas de Rony de dentro da caixa, puxou um envelope do fundo e retirou cerca de dezesseis pequenos pergaminhos que Draco enviara.Estavam todos lá e ela havia lido e aguardado por cada um deles, mas era difícil para ela passar por aquela situação.Depois de tudo que acontecera, como ela podia agora sentir compaixão pelo sonserino?

O vento uivava tristemente do lado de fora como lamentos de fantasmas e as folhas que continuavam a cair traziam mensagens iletradas em suas superfícies: choice...

**Por favor, comentem!Deixem reviews com a opinião de vcs pq se vcs me animarem eu termino o proximo cap. rapidinho!VLW**


	2. saindo de casa

**Gente, mas um cap. pra vcs...**

**Espero q vcs gostem.**

Hermione despertou com uma batida aguda vinda do vidro da janela.Ela levantou ainda tonta e com as pálpebras entreabertas, Edwiges a encarava do lado de fora.

-Já vai...-ela resmungou destrancando a janela e deixando-a voar para dentro de seu quarto.

Hermione acariciou a cabeça da coruja e pegou a carta de Harry.Era a primeira carta dele daquele mês e ela leu com cuidado e saudade.A carta não era muito longa, mas pelas palavras que o amigo usava ela pôde perceber que ele estava melancólico e entediado.O final da carta era mais revelador e o coração dela deu um pulo ao lembrar-se de tudo que ainda estava para acontecer:

_Mione, ao menos essa tortura vai acabar, eu completo 18 anos daqui há quatro dias e poderei me ver livre dos meus tios, de Duda, dessa casa e de todas as lembranças tristes e solitárias que tenho desse lugar.Eu vou em busca da Horcrux...Mas antes, haverá o casamento de Gui e Fleur, até lá espero que você e Ron tenham decidido definitivamente se vão ou não comigo.Eu tenho medo de envolver vocês, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho receio de enfrentar tudo sozinho.Bom, até semana que vem, acho que Ron vai vir me buscar no dia do casamento._

_Com carinho_

_Harry_

Ela guardou a carta na caixa musgo debaixo da cama e Edwiges piou freneticamente.Hermione respondeu a carta com certa pressa:

_Claro Harry, nos veremos lá sim.Fique tranqüilo, você mesmo disse: só mais quatro dias_

_Miss you_

_Hermione_

Os dias seguintes voaram e ela quase esqueceu que não era realmente uma trouxa.Durante esse tempo foi ao cinema, participou de festas, viu familiares e viu muita TV.As vezes algum conhecido fazia perguntas sobre seu colégio, mais ela nunca falava nada porque seus pais respondiam tudo com exatidão, talvez até tivessem combinado e ensaiado tudo aquilo.A coruja de Draco estava sempre rondando sua casa, era a única coisa que conseguia afligi-la naqueles dias de paz, mas não foi por muito tempo que ela suportou a vigília da ave.Numa das manhãs pegou o tinteiro e o pergaminho e escreveu:

_Como eu poderia te ajudar?_

_H.G_

Ela nem precisou chamar a coruja para que ela se empoleirasse na sua janela, bastou abrir a janela e encará-la.Ela deu a carta e o animal voou rasante desaparecendo em meio às árvores.

Hermione sentiu um nó na garganta, o que aconteceria agora?Será que ela estava sendo uma tola e caindo numa das tramas daquela doninha?Resolver esquecer tudo isso e novamente fingir que era apenas uma garota normal igual a qualquer outra da sua rua.

Na manhã do aniversário de Harry o dia amanhecera lindo, num daqueles em que o sol brilha e pode-se até sentir um calor contrario as terras frias da Grã Bretanha.Hermione tirou o dia para preparar o presente de Harry, estava fazendo um álbum com foto dela com ele e Ron, por varias vezes quase chorara.Ela dedicou-se fazendo um álbum no estilo antigo, com capa de couro e as fotos ela colava com alguns comentários engraçados nas bordas.Sentia saudade de tudo que haviam passado, por mais que tivessem acontecido momentos de perigo e perda, sentia falta dos anos anteriores.

Anoitecia quando ela finalmente terminou de embrulhar o presente com um papel vermelho e um laço dourado em homenagem aquela q fora a casa dos três durante tanto tempo, grifinória.Haviam fotos e papeis espalhados por todo o quarto e ela estivera há quase três horas seguidas na mesma posição sentada no chão, mas pelo menos compensara, estava terminado.

-Belo embrulho pra uma criança de 8 anos...

Hermione olhou pra cima assustada, Draco a encarava com a mesma feição esnobe de sempre encostado á janela.

Ela levantou irritada, mas teve que se segurar pra não gritar de dor já que a perna formigava numa câimbra terrível.

-Malfoy!- ela exclamou segurando a perna com força e tentando disfarçar a dor inconveniente.

Ele sentou na cama dela puxando-a para sentar-se ao lado dele.Ela chegou para o lado para não ficar tão próxima a ele, mas não voltou a levantar, era bem melhor descansar a perna.

-Recebi seu bilhete, q bom...q mudou de idéia...

-To quase me arrependendo já – ela bufou irritada

Ele ignorou esse comentário

-As coisas estão difíceis lá na sede...

-Sede?-ela esquecera-se da dor na perna.-Que sede?

-Assim como a tal ordem da fênix tinha uma sede, os comensais também tem e as coisas lá cada dia pioram mais, o Lord está poderoso, o nariz dele está quase todo formado.

Hermione sentiu uma vontade enorme de rir, mas conteve-se, talvez fosse porque estava nervosa demais com aquilo.

-E...como eu posso ajudar?

-Você tem que conversar com Harry, pra ele contar o que ele sabe, o que Dumbledore disse antes de morrer.

-Ele já me contou...-ela disse mal ele acabara de falar

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Nossa...o Potter não perde tempo mesmo...

-Não com os amigos.

-Ta, que seja...Se você sabe então me diga o que ele falou.

-Ah, ate parece que eu vou te falar, quem garante que essa não é a sua verdadeira intenção...Saber até onde Harry sabe sobre seus poderes para então correr e contar pra você-sabe-quem?

-E como a gente vai poder fazer de outra forma pra eu poder encontrar uma forma de acabar definitivamente com o Lord?

Hermione sentiu a frase travar antes de sair:

-Acabar...Você realmente está disposto a acabar com ele?

-Estou.- ele disse sério e Hermione achou que ele tinha uma expressão sincera e determinada no rosto.

-Querida, Ron Weasley está aqui! –gritou a voz de sua mãe do andar de baixo.

-Ron?-Hermione deu um pulo assustado da cama e depois voltou a encarar Draco.Ela nem ouvira a campainha tocar...se bem que era possível que ele não tivesse usado a porta pra chegar lá, mas o que raios ele estava fazendo na sua casa?

-Esquece, isso eu não posso fazer.-ela disse tentando parecer calma.

-A Sabe-tudo está com medinho do garoto que ela quebrou o nariz no terceiro ano?

-Não é medo não e para de me provocar porque eu já falei que vou te ajudar.-ela disse sem deixar a última frase dele passar desapercebida.Ela sentiu uma pontada de orgulho do que fizera naquele ano, havia sido um belo soco afinal, sentiu-se radiante ao saber que ele ainda se lembrava.

-Hermione!

-Droga!- ela exclamou botando os sapatos.

-Vai lá, o sardento ta esperando.

-Eu já volto, não ouse sair daqui. – ela apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para Draco

-Nossa...que medo!

-Eu to falando serio!

-Ta bom, pode deixar.

Draco cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e deitou na cama dela.Hermione fez uma careta significativa, imagina se alguém entrasse e visse ele lá?

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, seus pais estavam na sala com Ron e o pai dele.Ela deparou-se com a estranha cena de ver o senhor Artur Weasley divertindo-se animadamente com o controle da TV.Ron parecia encabulado e tentava disfarçar, infelizmente suas orelhas vermelhas deixavam bem claro que ele estava incomodado com aquilo.

-Oi Ron...oi senhor Weasley...

Os dois responderam o cumprimento.Ron estava em pé ao lado dos pais de Hermione, usava um casaco que Hermione tinha certeza que pertencia ao pai.Ele estava um pouco mais alto do que da última vez e céus...Ainda mais bonito.

-Eles falaram sobre um casamento, querida...Eu lembro que você tinha comentado alguma coisa, mas não me disse que seria depois de amanhã.-comentou sua mãe

-Depois de amanhã?-Hermione encarou Ron

-É, eles adiantaram um pouco a festa pra poder pegar uma época boa pra lua de mel..

-Ahm..ela exclamou enquanto via pelo canto do olho, Artur Weasley descobrir uma incrível invenção chamada DVD.

-Então, é...vocês dariam permissão pra ela ir com a gente?-perguntou Ron coçando a nuca.

-Se Mione quiser...- disse o pai dela.

-Claro que eu quero papai, obrigada.

Ela deu um beijo nos pais com carinho.

-Veja lá Mione, você mesma disse que as coisas estão complicadas no mundo dos bruxos.

-Pode deixar, não se preocupem.Vamos pra toca?

Artur foi até eles:

-Sim, sim...fique lá quanto tempo quiser, pode ajudar Fleur nos preparativos da festa.

-Claro...

-A gente só vai vai buscar o Harry antes –comentou o Sr.Weasley

-Sério?-ela surpreendeu-se

-É, fui eu que tive a idéia...A melhor coisa é que ele se veja livre de tudo já hoje.-comentou Ron sentindo-se muito inteligente.

-Com certeza, ele vai ficar muito feliz.

-E...Desculpa se nós não avisamos antes que vínhamos, mas é que a Errol devia entregar a carta, mas ..ela morreu e vocês acabaram não ficando sabendo sobre hoje.-comentou ele dirigindo-se a ela e aos pais.

-Tudo bem...sinto muito

-Ela já tava velhinha mesmo...agora é pichi que vai entregar todas cartas,ta se sentindo super importante.

Ela pensou que Ron e sua coruja tinham muita coisa em comum, mas não comentou nada.

-Bom, então vou arrumar minha coisa, já venho.

Ela correu de volta.Abriu a porta com agilidade e viu que Draco não estava mais na cama.

-Desgraçado!-ela resmungou se debruçando na janela e olhando para os dois lados, nada no jardim.Duas mãos seguraram seu ombro e ele falou atrás de sua orelha:

-Calminha Granger, ainda estou aqui..Já estava com saudade?

Ela saiu dali o empurrando.

-Malfoy...sem intimidades ou brincadeirinhas.

-Tudo bem - ele tinha voltado a ficar sério - já entendi.O que vamos fazer agora então?

-Eu tenho que pensar não é tão fácil assim – ela disse pegando uma mala de couro escura e abrindo-a sobre o chão.

-Vai viajar?- ele perguntou observando-a jogar peças de roupa para dentro do objeto de qualquer maneira

-Sim, vou pra toca- ela disse distraidamente.

-Toca?

-É..é como a gente chama a casa dos Weasley

Draco deu uma risada debochada.

-Nome bem conveniente pra uma ninhada de...

Hermione encarou-o com fúria.

-Ahm..esquece.

Ela pegou alguns sapatos e mais alguns objetos em uma mesinha.

-Já teve alguma idéia boa?

-Não, não tive.Draco eu tenho que ir, não da pra resolver isso agora.

-Tá, eu vou ver como a gente vai fazer, eu não posso ficar indo atrás de você sempre, podem desconfiar.Eu mando a coruja, ninguém terá muito interesse em interceptá-la.

-Certo. Então é isso, vou indo.Ela fechou a mala e olhou ao redor pra se certificar se que não estava esquecendo mais nada.

- Você parece querer ir logo pra lá...- ele comentou como se não esperasse resposta.

-Sim, hoje é aniversário do Harry, quero vê-lo logo.

-Sei...-resmungou com desdém - Eu vou embora então...Divirta-se Granger- ele pareceu meio sarcástico nessa hora.

Hermione deu as costas pra ele e desligou a luz do quarto.Ele estava indo aparatar quando ela lembrou-se de perguntar:

-Parecia mesmo um embrulho feito por uma criança de 8 anos?

Draco deu uma risada gostosa que saiu tão natural e sem malicia que Hermione quase duvidou que tinha saído dele.

-estava bom...

-Sério?-seus olhos reluziram

-Não, tava horrível...- ele disse quebrando completamente a felicidade dela.

Ela pegou a mala irritada.

-você que perguntou.- ele disse antes de sumir deixando apenas a imagem que estava atrás de si aos olhos dela.Hermione olhou o quarto mais uma vez, não sentiria tanta falta assim dele, já estava acostumada.

Ela desceu e despediu-se dos seus pais.Ela e Ron e o Sr.Weasley entraram no carro que estava na porta, era novo, eles tinham comprado no ultimo verão com muito sacrifício.O senhor Weasley acionou o botão de invisibilidade e o carro subiu.Hermione observou seus pais lá embaixo dando tchau para o vazio, sentiria falta deles.

As paisagens lá de cima eram lindas, e o céu estava estrelado.Ron virou para o banco de trás para fitá-la.

-Ei, Mione...

-Que foi?

-Eu ouvi uma risada no andar de cima...

-É ?Fui eu..eu cai de mal jeito..

-Nossa, sabe o que pareceu?

-Não...

-A voz do Draco..

Ela engoliu a seco.

-Serio?

-Serio.

Ele voltou a olhar pra frente.

- Devo está pirando.

Ela ficou em silêncio, ele deu um longo suspiro:

- O Harry vai ter uma bela surpresa,né?

-Vai-ela disse pensativa olhando para o breu do lado de fora, não tinha idéia do que aconteceria, por hora pensaria no aniversario de Harry e no casamento d Fleuma, era bom ainda ter momentos para passar com osamigos ao seu lado.

Draco aparatou na mansão dos Malfoy, sua mãe chorava no quarto dela, mais uma vez. Ele estava em casa, mas agora aquilo mais parecia uma prisão.Ele lembrou-se da porcaria que Hermione daria para Harry de aniversario, com certeza aquele embrulho era pra ele e esse pensamento o fez imaginar como seria bom se alguém se importasse com ele como Hermione se importava com Harry

**Eh isso...nao fikou tão bom, mas vai melhorar PROMETO**

**Quem quiser o endereço do meu fotolog ( eh dedicado exclusivamente a Harry Potter, eh soh pedir q eu mando) eu sempre posto imagens dos personagens e atores e faço manips em homenagem as fics q eu tow escrevendo.**

**Tem tbm uma outra fic minha, bemmm melhor e mais bem escrita q essa, chama-se Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.Se vcs puderem, leiam...**

**então eh isso...**

**bjoks**


End file.
